Happy what?
by black-heart-green-eyes
Summary: The Kaiba brothers are sitting at home one evening, but a knock at the door is not something expected at the Kaibamansion. Especially when it's a certain group. Mokuba's delighted, Kaiba's...in major shock. One-shot.


A/N: I know I havent updated my other fics in ages. I'm so sorry. Ive just had other stuff going on and major writers block. This is just a little one-shot. Just a little idea I did for fun. I did rush it a bit, but oh well, I decided to upload it anyway. Hope you lik it! ^.^ R&R please.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba sat in his home office, busying himself with his companies stocks. Actually, besides Kaibacorp and school, which he unwillingly attended, he was always here. Mokuba sat across from him on a soft blue couch, reading some comics he had bought earlier that day.

The room was quiet except for the tapping of keys. It was about seven in the evening and behind Kaiba, through the window, the sun was starting to go down. But the nice glow that still came off it was enjoyable. Well, Kaiba didn't care, but Mokuba had taken the time to look.

"Hey Seto, can I turn on the tv?" asked the young Kaiba, breaking the silence. He didn't want to disturb his brother, but the comics weren't that good much to his disappointment.

"Fine, but not too loud" was the reply, blue eyes never leaving the screen.

Mokuba nodded and got up to get the remote for the sleek silver flat screen on the wall. But before he could press the button, a sound echoed through the mansion.

It was the doorbell.

Kaiba stopped typing. Who on earth would call at this hour? Actually, who on earth would call at all? No one ever came by their house. They didn't exactly know people personally and no one of a business association would dare disturb Seto Kaiba at home.

Mokuba looked up. "Um...will I get it?" It was weird saying that. They never had visitors.

"Alright, just look out first. Just in case"

Mokuba rolled his eyes as he set the remote down and headed for the office door. His brother could be rather paranoid.

Closing the door behind him, he ran through the hallway and down the grand staircase, that was of pine wood, with a soft blue carpet the whole way down.

Jumping down the last step, he reached the door and unlocked it, pulling the overly large door open with difficulty.

He stopped when he saw who was on the porch.

"Yugi?"

He was shocked to see the king of games standing in front of him, along with...

"Joey, Tea, Tristan?"

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting the guys to call. They'd never been to the Kaiba mansion before.

"Hiya Mokuba" grinned Joey, struggling to wave as he had a bag in his hand.

The others greeted him in the same fashion...they each carried something too.

Mokuba broke out into a smile. He was glad to see them, for one reason or another. They went to school with his brother, but Mokuba rarely got to see them.

"What are you guys doing here? Come on in!" He moved away to let them pass and snapped the door shut.

"Whoa...nice setup you have here" said Tristan looking around the foyer in awe.

The others gaped around them as well, taking in the massive hall and winding staircase. It was all tastefully decorated, yet it had Kaiba written all over it. Silver, blue and such colours were to be seen everywhere.

Mokuba laughed "Thanks...but, what are you guys doing here?"

Yugi smiled. "Well, we're here to wish Kaiba a happy birthday. I know its tomorrow, but we couldn't make it tomorrow.

Mokuba blinked in surprise. "How...how did you know it was Seto's birthday tomorrow?" True, it was the elder Kaibas birthday tomorrow, Mokuba had his gift wrapped and ready.

"I had it marked on my calendar" smiled Yugi. "And Tea caught sight of it last week, I nearly missed it" he said, sounding rather apologetic.

Mokuba was shocked. No one knew his brothers birthday, let alone would bother coming over to wish him a happy one.

"Wow..."

Tea laughed seeing Mokuba's face. "Kaiba may not like us all that much, but we regard him as one of our group I guess"

Mokuba broke out into a happy smile.

"So where is the rich git anyway?" blurted out Joey. Mokuba just grinned as the others all gave shouts of 'Joey!' Except for Tristan, who sniggered.

"What?" said the blonde "I go to the trouble of buyin him a present and he aint even here!"

Mokuba stared. Then he realised. They bags! "You got presents...for Seto?"

"Yup!" said Yugi. "We all went together and got a few things. It is his eighteenth after all. So we got him one special thing. So where is Kaiba anyways?"

"He...he's in his office upstairs..."

Mokuba knew his brother was going to be shocked. No one but Mokuba had ever bought Kaiba a present. Well, some of his fellow businessmen sent wine and stuff, but that was only to get on Kaiba's good side. It didn't have any thought to it. Unlike this.

"If you want, you can wait there in the sitting room" he pointed to a door to their right. "I'll go get him.

"Cool" they said, Joey and Yugi in unison, heading over to where Mokuba pointed, as the boy ran back up the stairs.

Joey pushed opened the two doors. "Nice!"

The room was coloured a light beige. There were two large cream couches and one matching armchair. There was a large rug to match, in front of a crackling fireplace covering up some of the warm pine floor.

The massive plat screen on the wall was turned on, but it was on mute.

Sighing happily, the gang sat down, Joey and Yugi on one couch and Tea and Tristan on the other. They didn't even take up three quarters of each couch.

They waited, Joey making himself quite comfortable, until Mokuba bounced into the room, quickly followed by a cold faced Kaiba. Obviously Mokuba hadn't said anything.

Kaiba stopped in the doorway. "What are you geeks doing on my property?" He loked at them, with a small smirk, subtle, yet visible.

"Seto, sit down and relax!" said Mokuba from the couch, where he had now joined Yugi and Joey.

Grunting, Kaiba sat in the armchair across from them. "Well?"

Yugi smiled happily at him, despite his attitude. "We know its tomorrow, but Happy Birthday Kaiba!"

The CEO blinked. "Happy...what?" he said, perhaps he heard wrong.

"Happy Birthday Richboy!" Joey broke out in cackles. "Bet ya didn't expect that one, did ya"

Joey looked extremely pleased with himself, as Tea wished the slightly stunned CEO a happy one, followed by Tristan.

Kaiba just stared at them. He certainly wasn't expecting this. "Why would you even bother?" he asked rather coldly.

"Cus', I like to be troublesome and the others want to be nice" grinned Joey. "now...gifts!"

'Gifts?!' thought Kaiba, 'What is going on? It must be a trick!'

"Damn, we should have brought pizza!" declared Tristan as he passed his package to Yugi.

"aww yeah, why didn't you think of that before numb skull!" Joey grumbled at the thought.

Yugi gathered all their gifts and held them out. "Here you go Kaiba. They're not much, but oh well"

Kaiba didn't know whether he took it out of shock or curiosity.

"Well, go on. Open them" said Tea, giving him a warm smile. His expression remained stoney, not showing an ounce of anything recognisable.

Thinking they must be joking, he put his hand into the bag and took out a very badly wrapped package.

Joey sat up straight. "Wrapped that one myself!" he said proudly.

Kaiba smirked and replied softly "I could have guessed that."

"I also picked it out" smirked Joey, at which point, Kaiba wondered if it would explode.

Carfully, the wrapping was undid and there sitting in Kaiba's hands was a blue eyes plushie. He looked down at it in some sort of fascination and horror.

The other four erupted in giggles, while Mokuba tried to stifle his laughter.

"What the..." said Kaiba, staring at the cute little teddy.

Joey looked smug as he saw the CEO didn't know what to do.

"Er...Kaiba you can move onto the next one if you'd like" laughed Yugi.

Kaiba wasn't used to this at all, so he was in a state of bewilderment.

Almost like a robot, his hand dipped into the bag once again and pulled out another package. Except this one was well wrapped in deep blue paper. It was soft, whatever was inside and he grew wary. But he knew their gazes were on him, so he tore a bit of the paper and opened it. There, in his lap was...a coat? He infolded it. It was a trench coat much the same style as his white one from battle city, yet this one was a dark, almost black coloured blue. It depended what light you were in. And the material wasn't cheap either. If he was not mistaken, it was the same as his white. How could they afford something like that?

"I..." He wasn't sure what to say, but he was spared when Joey shoved the next parcel at him.

"Open this one!" It was the last one from the bag and was relatively small and clearly a box. Frowning in wonder, he took the paper off it and clicked it open.

There, on the soft velvet, sat a duel monsters card. One he had never seen before. Curiosly, he picked it up to take a closer look.

The gang passed looks at each other, they knew he would find this one interesting. Each of them grinned, as Mokuba ran over to his brother to see what it was.

_**Sapphire's calling**__. A Magic card. This card can only be used to call a Blue Eyes white Dragon to the field by a special summoning, directly from a players deck. But also, as a special ability, sapphire's calling can be used to trigger a second White lightening attack from said Blue Eyes, on the same turn, as long as the card holder has 3000 life points or more._

"Wow!" gasped Mokuba.

"What...where did you get this card? I've never even heard of it?" asked Kaiba, looking up to Yugi, who grinned, a little evilly for him.

"It was Yami's idea. He came up with the name and powers of the card. Then we sent a letter to Pegasus and persuaded him to make it for me."

"But Pegasus would never make such a powerful card!" argued Kaiba, shocked by the gift.

"Oh, he would" said Yugi a little slyly "When the king of games threatens to nationally declare the game a farce and a load of rubbish. I of course, would never do that! But...he didn't know that."

The others laughed. "Yugi can be a sneaky little git when he wants to Kaiba, believe it or not"

Kaiba looked back at the card. It was certainly something. And they had gone to the trouble of geting it. "But why would you do that? Now I'm certain to beat you. Its suicide." Kaiba just didn't understand why anyone would improve their opponents chances like that.

"You're a friend Kaiba."

The others nodded, Joey grumbling all the while.

"Besides..." The deeper voice brought Kaiba's attention back to Yugi, who had now become his toher half. He sat there, legs crossed looking smug. "I like a challenge Kaiba. And one good card doesn't mean you're going to beat me. I never lose."

With that prousd and arrogant line, the pharaoh went back into the puzzle.

Yugi laughed hesitantly. "He can be a little..."

"Full of himself?" giggled mokuba.

Yugi nodded, smiling a little.

"He's not the only one" laughed Mokuba, secretly pointing at his brother.

The others smiled, hiding their giggles, as Kaiba just sat there.

"I..."

Knowing that their presents were liked, the gang smiled, Joey still a little smugly.

"well, Happy Birthday Kaiba!" piped up Yugi, jumping up. "We'd better be off."

They had agreed, much to joeys annoyance, that to spare Kaiba's embarrassment, they would leave before things got awkward.

"Yeah. I've so much homework" sighed Tea, getting up, pulling Joey up as she passed him. "This was fun though"

"Yes sir!" saluted Tristan "It was."

They walked to the foyer, leaving a stunned Mokuba and Kaiba behind and disappeared out the door, with Joeys voice resounding as the door shut. "See ya Moneybags! Enjoy your birthday!"

Seto and Mokuba sat in silence.

"Wow seto...They got you an awesome card, I can't believe..."

Kaiba nodded, looking back down at it. But then he spotted a card. "It must have slipped to the bottom of the bag.

He opened it, revealing a very scary card. It had a closeup of Joeys face grinning outward. Kaiba almost Jumped, while Mokuba fell off the side of the chair, where he had taken to sitting.

Opening it, he saw the simple happy birthday and their signatures at the bottom. Followed by a P.S...

_Kaiba, hope you didn't mind us dropping by. Happy eighteenth! We're sorry if we shocked the heck out of you. Well, Joey isn't, he's laughing as I write this. Also he says he hopes you like the card. But anyways. I know we haven't been best friends in the past, but you and Mokuba are still one of our group, whether you accept it or not. Enjoy your birthday and take the day off. Lord, even we know you never stop. Yami says he wants a duel by the way, so whenever you're ready, give me a call. I think that's no, I forgot to say, we're going on a short break soon. To the beach, if you and Mokuba would liek to join us. Its only for a few days, but it should be fun. You're probably scoffing at the idea, but give it some thought. We can hang out and duel and stuff. Whatever we feel like and we can..._

_Oi Moneybags! Hehe, Yugis gonna kill me for stealing the pen and card, but I thought you should know. We think Tea likes you. She picked out the coat...that youmay or may not have opened yet. She'll kill me, but it'll be worth it if i ever see your face after telling you this. Later, Richbo!_

_I can't believe he wrote that. Oh well. Um...have a good one Kaiba. And don't forget, just cause you have this new present, doesn't mean you'll beat me that easily. I'm not the king of games for nothing, _

_Yugi._

Kaibas eyes were wide. Gardner...liked him?!! What the hell!

Today was just weird.

Compying his brother, Kaiba couldn't help but mutter "Wow...I've officially been initiated into the geek squad" But unwillingly, he chuckled slightly.  
"This can't end well"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well, just let me know what you think. Its not much, but it came out alright. Hopefully it will help the writers block on my other fics too. Cookies for reviewers! Blue eyes cookies! R&R!!!

Ash


End file.
